


Blinding Judgements

by BloodyRosie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Building Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, PLEASE READ TAGS, Self-Harm, Thor is a dick, adding tags as I go, everyone doesn't like Loki, non sexual, rape is mentioned not fully discribed, will be using songs to express deeper feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRosie/pseuds/BloodyRosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle in Manhattan is finally over loki has been taken back to asgard and will be given his punishment.<br/>He is handed off to a person on midgard to be his watcher. Chosen by Odin who he deams worthy. Magick bound (partially)and under the watchfully eye of everyone Loki makes a friend with an unlikely person, but will this be enough to prove Loki changed or will he still be seen as nothing more than a god of mischief and Liar. Or can this new friend finally be the one that proves everyone else wrong in who they think Loki truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinding Judgements

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a story i hope to actually finish. Hope you like, im kind of worried that this one won't be good. I do NOT own any of the characters or any of the songs they belong to their rightful owners. I OWN my OFM and any other OC.

~The return

After the Manhattan incident with Loki and the Chitauri, they defeated Loki and Thor was planning on taking Loki back to Asgard for a trial against his crimes. Thor was standing next to Loki who was gagged and handcuffed, while Thor held the tesseract in his hand. He faced his brother and handed him the other side and Loki willingly grabbed it before Thor turned the handle and both gods were gone.

When Thor and Loki landed on the newly made Bifrost they began walking towards the Asgardian palace where Loki would await his trial. Upon arrival in the palace they could see Queen Frigga and King Odin sitting on the throne clearly expecting them to come. Frigga had a look of disappointment and hurt, which caused Loki to look away while Odin had a look of anger towards him. They had Loki kneel down on his knees. Odin stood and walked towards Loki and faced the crowd that was unseen till now. 

“My loyal citizens of Asgard today we stand in this trial against Loki and his crimes against us, the Midgardian world, and the home of the frost giants.” He paused looking back at his once youngest son before steeling his face and once again looking to the crowd. 

“Loki will be punished for his crimes and forever be seen as a traitor to the nine realms.” Some people had a smug look when looking at the former prince.

“After his punishment he will be banished from Asgard and will live his remaining life on Midgard learning to live like one—.

He paused looking around at the audience before continuing. “His magick will be taken away and his god like strength will be stripped and a spell cast by Amora that prevents him from hurting anyone physically unless in self-defense.”

Many people objected not liking the idea of him being able to fight back at all wanting him to suffer. 

Odin only continued his speech as if no one said a word.

“To insure that Loki does not cause harm or chaos again we have decided to choose one Midgardian that we deem worthy and give them the gift of godly immortality to insure he is watched at all times where not even death can help him.” 

“Loki will be unable to harm the person that is chosen and will also be watched by Heimdall at all times. If Loki by some chance changes his ways he will be granted his magick back. This is what will only be returned to him. Loki will be able to be harmed by human means so that he knows not to act out against the humans.”

“Loki's punishment will last five years Midgardian time to make sure that this conviction and sentencing is not a joke or to be taken lightly. You are all dismissed.”

Everyone began leaving and once they were gone without a word Odin turned to his guards by the door.

“Take Loki to cells below the palace and you may begin the punishment.”

With a nod the guards grabbed Loki and exited the palace main room only leaving Odin, Frigga, and Thor. Odin turned towards his remaining son and opened his mouth to speak when Thor spoke first.

“I understand Loki's punishment father and accept these conditions.” 

Odin nodded. “Good at least I don’t have to have two defiant sons to deal with.” He paused before speaking again. 

“Thor do understand that Loki will not be welcomed on earth and even the person we choose may not like the idea of him being there in their home.”

“I understand father.”

“Also the fact that even if this person was to cause harm to Loki no one will be able to stop what they are doing no matter the strength, even with the strength of three of you.” 

“I understand.”

“Remember Thor he is your brother but also a traitor to your home.”

“I’m sorry to say but he is no brother to me.”

This time Frigga was the one to say something.

“Please tell me my son why do you say this about Loki?”

“I feel that he can not be my brother if he claims not and constantly tries to take my life in cold blood.”

Odin and Frigga looked at each other thinking about Thor had said and turned back to face him. Odin again spoke up.

“I am fine with this change, I feel that this will help you and Loki be at odds of something were to arise and you need to stop Loki once again.” 

“Yes father.” And with that Thor left the palace to go back to tell the Avengers of the trial. 

~With the Avengers

“Hey Bruce what you doing?” 

“Go away Tony, I’m doing something important.”

“But I’m curious to why you have been down here for a week.”

Bruce sighed knowing Tony wouldn't go away until he told him what he had been doing turned to him.

"If you must know I am trying to see if I could reconfigure the DNA of a species of animal that was assumed extinct until now."

"Well that sounds boring, but anyways did yo--."

Suddenly they heard a loud bang come from the roof. Looking to each other they left the lab to check what had arrived. Tony grabbed his bracelets to his suit and followed Bruce upstairs.

"Jarvis who is our new arrival?" Tony asked his AI.

"I believe that it is Mr. Odinson, Sir." 

Tony nodding turned to Bruce. 

"Guess we don't have to fight another alien invasion... I hope."

They continued walking up the stairs towards their new arrival. When they reached the top they did indeed see Thor standing on the roof where a hole was created with his landing. 

Thor looked towards his friends and smiled before walking towards them. 

"Hello friends it is good to see you."

"You two Thor, but is there any reason why you decided to come back to New York?"

" I came to discuss the judgement that was given to my brother today."

Bruce and Tony both looked to each other before looking back at Thor. Bruce was the one to speak up.

"Uh Thor do you want to go inside to tell us this."

"Yes that would be fine."

They began making the decent to the Living room, all of them sitting down in their own separate seats before Thor began explaining about the trial against Loki. By the time Thor finished Bruce had the look of curiosity while Tony had a look of what could be called shock.

This time Tony was the one to speak up this time. 

"So basically Loki will be punished and then handed off to a random person to be his watch-dog." 

Thor shook his head disagreeing with Tony's statement. 

"No they will not be a watch-dog, more of a warden."

"So would we be able to know who that will be when it comes." Bruce asked.

"Yes, you two and the rest of our friends shall know this as well as shield."

"So now what?"

"Now we wait."

~ In the dungeons of Asgard

The guards had reached the enchanted cell that Loki would be staying in for the next five years. They threw Loki inside and stepped outside the cell before turning to face him.

"You are to stay here until we return to begin your punishment."

 What felt like hours Loki sat and waited for his would be tortuers to begin his punishment for the next five years. All Loki could do was sing a small part of a somg he heard on earth.

_I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._

_What have I become, what have I done?_

Loki thought back to when he tried to prove himself to Odin and when he didn't fell from the Bi-frost and eventually attacking New York. _  
_

_I spoke to the Devil to today, and he swears he's not to blame._

_And I understood, cause I feel the same._

Loki thought back when he tried to convince himself that what he did to earth and its people was not his fault but the creature that contolled him n those moments. Being himself he convinved himself that he wasn't to blame and accepted his fate as the accused knowing the truth.

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._

_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 Having felt this way before he fell where no matter what he did he was not counted as a hero but more of a villian and someone undeserving of goodness, always feeling left out or alone and ignored by everyone. Hiding all the pain I felt when ridiculed by others in secret knowing what they speak of.

Loki began to cry quietly as he sang the small section of music, his only reality holder in a world of insanity.

_Right or wrong I can hardly tell._

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

_The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._

Continuing to cry Loki fought his mind over what happened before he fell and now trying to decide if he was right in his actions or if he was horribly wrong. On what side should he truly be on or if he is deceving himself again as he once did before.

Before he could finish his erratic thoughts the guards from before came back but this time he came with four more people along with them. When Loki saw who the people were he truly feared for his life. The new people looked down on Loki and smirked before one spoke up.

"I'm going to enjoy this greatly."

The next of the group spoke up this time.

"Now we can get revenge for all the horrible pranks you did to us, traitor."

The last two people did not speak but they didn't have to, Loki could feel the malice coming off them in waves. The group looked at Loki and then each other.

"Shall we begin friends?" all nodded and closed in on Loki. All Loki could think of was one line from the song.

_what have I done?_


	2. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of these story. Loki's torture will be discribed but later on. Now on to the chosen one.

Five years later*

~In the Asgardian place courtroom

Odin was sitting in his throne with queen Frigga to his left. Thor was standing in front of them awaiting what his father would say. Once everyone was presented Odin began speaking.

"Today has been five Midgardian years since Loki's attack on their world. Thor you will attend with me to see the person we have chosen to be Loki's watcher."

Thor nodded waiting for more to be said by his father.

"Thor as agreed you will be able to tell your friends that we have chosen someone, but you must not tell them where they are located or their name." 

"Why can I not tell them these things father?" looking confused.

"We would not want to jeopardize Loki's chance of redemption with the avengers or shield bringing back darker intentions."

Thor nodded agreeing with Odin's statement.

Odin turned to the guards waiting behind Thor.

"Go fetch Loki from the dungeons and put cuffs on him. I don't put it pass Loki to still have fight left and cannot afford his escape."

The guards left to go fetch the once Asgardian prince. It was a few minutes later that the guards returned with Loki in cuffs. He was practically being dragged upon the floor being unable to stand on his own. He did not look like the Loki that everyone knew, he was barely recognizable without truly looking and if you knew who he was. He had multiple lacerations on his body some open and some closing, He had many bruising visible but mostly around his ribs and face.

"Loki?"

Loki did not raise his head but his body twitched at the call of his name. It was enough for them to know that he was lucid enough to hear. Satisfied with the movement Odin continued on.

 "Me and my son Thor shall be meeting the chosen of my choice this evening. As agreed Loki will be in chains on this trip and magick sealed to the point he only can use defensive magick." Everyone in the room nodded. "If Loki is to be rejected he will sit inf prison until another suitable person is chosen."

With this Odin dismissed everyone but Thor and the guards holding Loki by his arms. When everyone was cleared out they began walking towards the Bifrost. Odin approached Heimdall who was expecting them. 

"Heimdall open the Bifrost and send us to the chosen one."

"Yes my King." Heimdall replied before opening the Bifrost.

Thor and Odin walked inside with Loki and the guards. When they landed on Midgard Thor immediately noticed how wooded the area was compared to what he has seen of Midgard. Thor turned to his father with a questioning look.

"Father why are we in a forest, is there reason?"

"Yes Thor there is a reason we are here. The chosen lives in these woods."

"Why, does the person have a condition?"

'No, but I chose this person for a reason Thor so don't  _question me._ " Odin growled out the last part irritated with Thor's questioning. Thor stayed silent after that and continued to follow his father from behind. They walked until Thor could see what looked like a cottage sitting in the middle of a semi open area of grass. The house was a light color of red and some areas painted black. They could see a small garden off to the side of the house.  They stopped observing the house when they noticed movement inside and continued to the porch. Odin knocked on the door of the chosen's home and waited. A young man that looked the age of 23 years old opened the door and looked surprised to see all of them, but smiled anyway.

 

"Hello stranger what can i do for you today?" 

Thor went to speak but Odin spoke before Thor could say anything.

"We are here to speak to the owner of this home of matters that are important." 

"Oh you mean Night, oh yeah she is inside let me just call her down though be careful see is not really a morning, but you can come inside if you like."

They walked inside the cottage and were lead to the living room and asked to wait a few moments. The young man ran upstairs to go the owner of the home. After about a minute or two the young man come back down stairs.

"She'll be down in a minute she just has to get dressed. Do any of you like to have a drink?"

"No thank you young man but thank you for asking."

"Name's Rufus if you don't mind..."

"Odin."

"Odin." Rufus repeated "Well I'll be right back I have to make coffee for miss grouch upstairs or this won't be a pleasant conversation." With that Rufus went into the kitchen. While they waited they heard someone walking down the stairs and looked towards the steps, down came a women of the age of about 22 years who immediately stopped upon seeing people in the living room and surveyed everyone. She stopped only to look at Loki who was looking at her and then looked down again, the women in turn cocked her head to the side.

"Who 're you people and what do ya want?"

"They said the had something important to discuss with you." Rufus answered coming back with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Don' know why I ain't ev'r seen 'em." She said taking a sip of the coffee before humming at the taste. Odin decided it was time to speak up and turned towards the women.

"Miss Evergreen..."

"Stop right th're I'm only addressed by my n'me."

"And your name is?"

"Midnight."

"Well miss Midnight we must discuss the matter of why we are here today." 

"And that might be..?"

"It concerns the traitor Loki of Asgard and his attack on his attack on your city New York and the consequences that must be taken care of."

"I'm list'ning."

"We have come up with the plan that Loki must learn to live among the same people he tried to conquer so that he learns how to think he is above everyone else and learn hospitality and learn to care than cause destruction." He paused to make sure that the human understood. "We have come today because we have chosen someone who we deemed worthy enough to accomplish this task, and we chose you." Another pause. "We have chosen you to be his watcher."

"What is a watcher exactly?"

"You will have to make sure that he doesn't cause anymore chaos and destruction and make sure he doesn't cause anyone harm."

"How 'm I to do this, the last time I heard he had magick and I can' fight 'im if I'm human."

"We have took precaution to this and put a collar around him so that he can only defend himself if his life is in danger. He also has a spell on him that prevents him from harming you or anyone close to you." 

"Well tha' is dandy an' all but what 'bout the fact that I'm mor'al."

"Well also thought of this and have brought you enough apples from the tree of Iðunn."

"I've heard of it but I didn' thin' it was real."

"You have?" This time it was Thor who asked the question very curious of this women.

Midnight had now turned towards Thor.

"Yes, I'm pagan so I 'now 'bout Asgard an' it's people."

"So you know of Loki and his history?"

Midnight nodded but said nothing further. She turned back towards Odin and indicated that he can continue.

"Like I was saying the apples will give you a prolonged life if not the life span of a Asgardian so that you can continue to be a watcher of Loki."

"Well what 'bout my frien's I don' wan' to live if they gonna be de'd."

"Well we can no-."

"Nope I will o'ly say yes if my frien's 're given the sa'e thing." 

Odin did not look happy that the human was making demands of him.

"I can not do-."

"Your lyin' an' I know it, o'ly the All Father can giv' it an' I know your 'im."

Odin was about to object again why Midnight cut him off. 

"If ya wan' to talk 'bout it in the 'ther room we can."

With that Odin rose and was lead into the kitchen by Midnight to have there conversation in private. Leaving Thor, Rufus, the two guards, and Loki to sit and wait in silence. A few minutes went by before Thor spoke up and looked to Rufus who was until now staying quiet through the whole thing. 

"Rufus I must ask a question of you." Rufus turned to Thor waiting for him to continue.

"Are you and miss Everg- Midnight in courtship?"

"Courtship? Oh you mean are we in a relationship?" Thor nodded. "No we are not we have been friend since the eighth grade and besides I'm gay, so women are not my type." 

"Oh alright." Thor said looking uncomfortable.

"Hey your not a homophobic are you?" Rufus asked.

"NO!-No but it is looked down upon in Asgard but not unheard of."

"I see, but I was meaning to ask about the guy on floor." Thor turned his head towards the man in question.

"This is Loki, the traitor of Asgard, and my ex-brother."

"Why ex?"

" _Loki_ has tried to kill me on many occasions, but it wasn't until after the attack that I refused to see him as much." Thor had replied with a slight growl to his voice when saying Loki's name, making Loki flinch which Rufus saw but Thor ignored.

"Why-."

At that time Odin and Midnight walked back into the room and Thor and Rufus stopped talking and looked to them. Odin did not look happy but Midnight had a smug look upon her face. Odin looked at Thor and guards and motioned for them to walk to the exit. Thor got up and the guards let go of Loki who all but collapsed on the floor on his side. No one looked to him, but the humans did give him a side glance. As they were leaving Odin turned around and looked back at Midnight and called out .

"Do we have a deal?"

Midnight smiled and nodded her head.

"Absolu'ely."

With that the two humans watched as the four Asgardians left. When they were gone both Rufus and Midnight ran back inside the cottage towards Loki's limp and almost lifeless body. They both helped pick Loki up and put him on the couch that used to be occupied. 

"Loki can ya hear me?" Midnight exclaimed with a worried voice. Though concerned for Loki, Rufus was confused to Midnight's reaction to Loki's condition. 

"Midnight do you know him from somewhere?" 

Midnight didn't respond at first but she did nod after awhile. Rufus could see the tears on his friends face so he got up and went to the other room.

"I'll get us some tea and supplies from the pharmacy, I'll be back." With that Rufus left the cottage to go get the things they needed. Midnight did not hear him, her head full of questions but only one stood out the loudest while sitting in front of the withered body of the person she knew for most her life. 

_"What did they do you Loki?"_


	3. Chapter 3

~Later

It was hours later when Rufus had come back to the cottage with the supplies for Loki and some tea to calm down his friend. When he walked back into the living room upon entering he saw that Midnight was asleep on the chair next to the couch that Loki was sleeping on. Though when Rufus looked at the couch expecting to see Loki he saw no one. Rufus panicked but not wanting to wake up his friend he went searching for him. He checked the rooms upstairs, inside closets and under beds but found nothing. Rufus walked outside thinking that maybe Loki got up and walked off trying to escape but counted against it with how Loki looked.  He went back inside and when going into the kitchen to pull the supplies out and was heading back out to wake up Midnight he heard a noise come from the basement. He walked to the door and grabbed the flashlight on the counter. They still didn't have lights in the basement so he could only see what the made visible. He checked almost every corner in the basement and was about to give up his search  when he heard a noise from under the steps. He headed in the direction of the noise and upon his arrival he saw a hunched over body of Loki. He tried to walk forward and touch his shoulder but Loki flinched away from him. 

"Loki?"

Upon hearing his name being called by an unfamiliar voice looked up but upon seeing it was Rufus tried to back himself further against the steps and away from him.

"Loki please come out we just want to help." Rufus said trying to sound soft in his voice. Loki still wouldn't look at him or come forward but he did stop trying to get further away. Right when Rufus thought that Loki wasn't going to come out and was going to wake up Midnight to help him get Loki out he spoke up.

"Sir please do not get my master."

Too shocked to say anything at first didn't say anything but then responded to Loki's request.

"Loki no one is your master, now can you please come out and come up stairs so we can clean some of the wounds on you."

Loki had a look of fear on his face at the thought of coming upstairs but it slightly lessened at the words of having his wounds cleaned. He still looked undecided if he wanted to risk possible punishment for not coming upstairs or just going so that he could come back down into the dark basement. Slowly he crawled from underneath the staircase and towards Rufus. He put one of his hands out so that Loki would grab it. He didn't take it and continued his way upstairs to the kitchen while Rufus sighed and followed him up. Loki was standing in the middle of the kitchen and told him to sit in one of the chairs while he went to go get Midnight. He walked over to the chair in the living room and gently shook Midnight not wanting to startle his friend. She woke and looked at Rufus and then the couch and jumped up upon seeing Loki wasn't there. She looked at Rufus with a look of panic.

"Where is-?"

"He is in the kitchen, I found him in the basement and told him to wait for me so I came and got you so that you can help with cleaning his wounds." Rufus explained. Midnight got up and followed him into the kitchen and saw Loki facing the one window towards their small garden. when Loki turned hearing them come in his face went from calm to down right terrified. He jumped out of the chair and went to the floor on his knees. He started babbling nonsense and talking about sitting on the chair and that he would accept any punishment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again, I'll behave!"

"Loki please stop you don't need to worry, we won't punish you!"Rufus yelled. Loki stopped his babbling and stayed quiet but did not get off his knees or the floor. Slowly Midnight and Rufus helped Loki back into the chair made sure he wouldn't fall out of it.Midnight looked at Loki and then knelled down so that their eyes were connected. 

"Loki do ya re'ember me at all?"

Loki looked at her but shook his head, it was the confirmation that she needed for what she needed to do, but she had more pressing matters to deal with. They began pulling out the supplies from the store and began cleaning the worst of the wounds on Loki before working on older ones. they noticed a large gash when looking at his back for injuries. It was fresh but still had puss coming out of wound so they began cleaning that too. They had to put stitches in, they didn't have pain reliever so they just hoped he could deal with the pain and not move to much, but they noticed that he barely made a noise at all or even flinch through the whole process. He still looked withered and beaten but he didn't look as bad as when he arrived. 

"Loki?" Rufus called to get his attention. Loki looked up at him with caution but was paying attention.

"Okay good I needed you to be listening. Well for start what was all that stuff you were saying about punishing you for being in the chair and falling to the floor?"

Loki looked away before looking back he didn't answer at first looking at Midnight wearily before looking back to Rufus' face.

"I was taught that upon my master entering the room I had to be on the floor and on my knees to show that they have control over what I do." He paused taking a breath before starting again. "I was apologizing because I couldn't get to the floor fast enough upon my masters arrival. So as I said again..." Loki looked at Midnight this time before finishing his statement."I will accept any punishment you deem worthy." Midnight couldn't decide to be appalled or sad at how Loki was acting towards her.

 _"What did they do to you?"_  

Midnight sighed at looked at Loki. "Loki there will be no punishment in this house do ya un'erstand me?" Loki looked at her confused and began to reply.

"But I was taug-."

"I don' care what ya were tau'ht no punishment." Loki nodded.

"Yes Master."

"An' no callin' me Mas'er, my n'me is Midnight."

 "But-."

"No Loki o'ly Midnight got it." She said in a tone that was a demand even if she didn't want to. Loki nodded anyway still fearing punishment.

"Yes mas- Midnight." She nodded and continued to clean the wounds with Rufus. It was early evening when they finished and everyone was tired but looking at how thin Loki was they decided to make soup not sure if his stomach could handle large meals. They ate in silence and once everyone was done Loki was heading to the basement when Midnight stopped him and grabbed his hand and led him to a guest bedroom at the end of the hall. 

"Ya can sleep in here for now on." She said before leaving the room and going to her own. Loki went and laid down on the bed. he laid awake for what seemed like hours but eventually into what seemed like sleep.

~Avengers tower (after Odin left)

 After leaving the chosen's home and returning to Asgard with his father he said goodbye to his mother and went to New York to tell his friends of what happened. Tony was in his workshop Clint and Natasha were both in the practice room, Steve in the kitchen and Bruce in his room. Upon arrival Thor called to Jarvis to ask all of the Avengers to meet him in the living room. When Thor got to the living room everyone was there except Bruce who was just entering at the same time. 

"Thor what's up something wrong?" Tony asked 

Thor shook his head. " No nothing is wrong." he paused looking at Tony and Bruce. "Friends Bruce and Tony do you remember what I told you would happen in five years today?" Both shook their heads.

"Jarvis what was Thor talking about something happening in five years today?" Tony asked the AI.

 _"Sir today is the Loki was to be given to his chosen as Mr. Odinson had said five years ago."_ Jarvis informed

 **"What about Loki!"** Clint growled.

"Loki was given to the person who will be watching over him to make sure that he doesn't cause chaos. I have recently left the chosen's home and came here to tell you this." 

"Is he on Earth?" Natasha asked

Thor nodded. "My father wanted Loki to live by Midgardian lifestyle by forcing him to come here and live among them."

"Why would he bring him here even with that plan in mind what if he attacks his... Watcher and escapes?" Steve spoke up.

"He can not. His magick has been bound and a spell has been placed on him to prevent him from harming his watcher and anyone close to them."

 **"I don't Believe This! After everything he has done you guys are fucking dumb enough to believe that he can change!"** Clint yelled at Thor. 

"Watch your _tongue_ Barton you are disrespecting my father." Thor growled.

Bruce not wanting a fight to break out and the Hulk to come forth spoke out to catch their attention.

"Thor are we able to meet this person that was chosen?"

"Sadly no, my father does not want interference with the Avengers showing up and bringing back a bad influence."

Bruce thought for a minute. "It makes sense."

 **"Makes Sense are you kidding me!"** Clint again yelled still fuming. 

"Yes obviously since you would probably kill him the second you could."

**"Of course I would he deserves it."**

"Exactly why we shouldn't go." Steve pointed out.

"Thor you know we would have to report this to Fury."

"Yes I understand." Tony who was silent until now finally spoke up.

"So we can't do anything and can only go see Loki if he acts up again and destroys something right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well then topic over and done with then." Tony said while standing up and pulling out his phone.

"While everyone is here does anyone want delivery and a movie." He asked

"Really Tony can't you be serious for once." Steve said.

"Hey I am being serious for the problem until it becomes big and important." He walked away and then turned."Oh and I'm ordering Chinese."

Everyone ate and went their own separate ways for the night Steve and Bruce decided to go to sleep, Tony went back to his workshop, Clint went inside the Air ducks and Natasha went to the practice room again, Thor went and visited Jane while he was there. Everyone was not happy about what Thor told them but they would have to live with it until they could do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far let me know in the comments section. Till the marrow my friends.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be mostly focused on Loki and everyone he meets and the relationships he makes with them on his path to redemption. The Avengers will be mentioned throughout the story but in passing, similar to chapter 1 and 3 until a later date . On with the story.  
> Sorry for being so late I procrastinated please forgive me.

~~~

Loki was the first to wake up the next morning unable to fall into a deep sleep the night before to afraid that someone would come into his new holding place. He was unsure of his new master but she did seem nicer compared to what he had been told.

_"Your owner will hate your guts, but I'm not surprised since you are nothing but scum."_

_"I hope they treat you like a dog... No like garbage because that is all you are worth."_

_"I'll bet they'll make you dance like a trained monkey for entertainment, of course, that's all your good for now isn't it."_

_Loki said nothing but silently agreed with them as they continued their session._

Loki snapped out of the memory and stopped his erratic breathing, calming down. He didn't want to believe that Midnight would do these things but he had no proof that she wouldn't. It's what kept him up most of the night, worried and scared coming up with scenarios of what would happen each one worse than the last. He stopped his train of thought when he reached the living room when he first arrived. He took in the room committing it to memory. He then walked towards the kitchen. He was hungry but didn't want to upset his new master by taking what wasn't his to take. He decided to sit on the chair and put his head down when he heard someone coming downstairs. He jumped out of the chair and stood in the position he was trained to be in when someone came into the room, with his hands behind his back held together and his head down. He was silent as the person came and stopped in front of him before the person spoke up.

"Loki?" The unknown person asked.

Loki said nothing as he wasn't supposed to unless he was directly asked a question.

"Loki why are you standing like that?"

Loki realized it was not his master and he was asked a question responded to the person.

"I am standing in my position upon someone entering the room I am currently residing in." Loki explained.

Rufus sighed before walking up to Loki and putting a hand on his shoulder, in which he flinched away from not knowing Rufus's intentions. Rufus just sighed again and moved his hand away before speaking again.

"Loki you know you don't have to do that here right?" When hearing this Loki looked up confused and gave an expression that clearly said the same. Upon realizing he was confused Rufus explained in a clear manner.

"Your not back on Asgard anymore and here on earth the way we do things is extremely different and slavery is not one of them." 

"Besides Midnight wouldn't want to see you doing this when she comes into the room."

Loki hearing that Midnight would not like this immediately came out of his position but was still confused on what he meant.

"Is there a specific position she would like me in upon entering?"

Rufus blinked and then sighed again.

"No Loki, I'm saying that Midnight doesn't want you in any sort of position, at the most maybe a hello but not that." 

Loki still looked confused but nodded anyway.

"I think I understand now."

With that Rufus sighed and then smiled at Loki before speaking again.

"Well is there something you wanted for breakfast today?"

Loki shook his head but went to sit down on the chair.

"Well if you do just let me or Midnight so we can make you something."

Loki was still silent while Rufus began making breakfast Midnight came downstairs to join them.

"Ruuuf's did ya make cof'ee yet?" Midnight whined before sitting down in the seat next to Loki who still didn't say anything. 

"Yes I did Midnight, I've lived this long with you to know you can function without it in the morning."

"This is why I keep ya." She replied back. 

"Is that why he stays here?" Loki spoke up after so long. Midnight and Rufus looked at him not expecting him to say anything. Midnight spoke up first.

"Uhh no Loki I said that as a joke cause he is a fri'nd that has be'n makin' breakfast for me for so long yah know. 

"But why?" Loki asked still confused.

"Well..." Rufus spoke up this time. "As friends you can joke about things like being each others slaves because as friends you do things for them and if you do it constantly your friends can joke around saying your their slave." 

"But I still don't understand what you mean." Midnight sighed but continued for Rufus.

"We do it cause wh'n ya have that con'ection with s'meone ya can do stuff like that." "At leas' that is wh't I think."

Not wanting to show more confusion Loki just nodded his head not wanting to anger them. 

"I think I get it now."

With that everyone except Loki finished eating breakfast and then everyone left the kitchen and went into the living room. Rufus and Midnight sat down on the sofa while Loki continued to stand in the doorway unsure what to do. Rufus looked up and noticed Loki standing there looking awkward in the doorway. 

"Loki you know you can sit down with us right." Loki nodded and then began walking towards them and sat in front of them on the floor. They looked at Loki confused by his actions and Rufus spoke up again. 

"Loki you know we didn't mean on the floor right we meant on the couch." 

Looked up at them and shook his head and turned back before mumbling something.

"Wha' was tha' Loki?" Midnight asked 

Without looking back Loki answered.

"I said I don't mind sitting down here if that's alright with you."

Midnight nodded even though Loki couldn't see it. "Yeah Loki it is al'ight."

"You guys want to watch TV?" Rufus asked 

"Sure." "That's fine." Loki and Midnight said at the same time. 

Rufus nodded and grabbed the remote and switched on the Tv and started to scroll through the channels before stopping on a sci-fi movie about mutated alien parasites. They all watched the movie with a comfortable silence. Loki and Rufus occasionally jumping at when something jumped to attack an actor. Midnight snickering often when seeing them jump being the person immune to horror or sci-fi jumpscares. When the movie was over it was about eleven in the morning. Rufus looked at the clock in the living room and stood up from the couch and went upstairs. He came back down he grabbed a large bag in front of the door. Before leaving he walked over to Midnight and whispered in her ear. Midnight nodded her head and continued to change the channel. Loki looked up curiously but didn't say anything and continued to watch the TV. It was about an hour later when Midnight looked down at Loki to see him sleeping on the floor in front of her. She chuckled a little at the sight before getting up and picking up Loki who was worryingly light for someone of his size. Midnight picked Loki up and turned towards on the couch surprised that he still didn't wake up from being moved. When Midnight tried to leave him there and go into the kitchen she was stopped by the resistance of someone grabbing her. She stopped and Looked down at Loki to see if he was awake, but he was still fast asleep. She then looked down to where she felt the tug and noticed that Loki's hand had grabbed the hem of her shirt. Midnight smiled a small smile thinking how cute this unconscious act was. She was able to dislodge his hand without waking him but he did faintly whimper in his sleep. Not wanting him to wake up she petted his head which calmed him down.

Midnight finally made it into the kitchen and began making sandwiches for her and Loki. She decided to make tea when she heard movement coming from the living room, thinking it was Loki waking up went to go tell him that she made lunch but stopped cold when she saw what was really happening. Loki was having a nightmare, he was thrashing around and repeating "No" and "Go away" over and over again. Not knowing what to do Midnight ran over to Loki to try to calm him down before he hurt himself, she knelt in front of him and gently put her hands on his shoulder and started to shake him but not hard enough to startle him if he did wake up. It didn't seem to have an affect so she decided to push his body forward and sit behind him you put one hand on his chest and the other around his waist. She began rubbing his chest and gently squeezing his waist and calmly calling his name trying to get him to resurface from whatever nightmare was causing him so much distress. It took awhile but Loki began calming down but not completely as he still was moving around but at least not violently. Thinking it would be fine to leave him for a few minutes got up to make some tea hoping it would relax his nerves. When the tea was done she grabbed a few sandwiches and filled a cup with tea before walking back into the living room. When entering the living room MInight saw that Loki was awake and was staring blankly towards the tv. 

"Loki?"

Loki did not respond to Midnight calling his name verbally but his body did a sort of twitch, which told Midnight that she could get some type of action from him. She decided that just waiting out Loki's seemingly unconscious but conscious state and see what happens next. It was maybe a half hour or at least Midnight thought it was before seeing Loki being to come out of his comatose state. Still not wanting to startle Loki when he fully wakes up gently put her hand on his leg and being rubbing him slowly. She did this for about a few minutes before Loki seemed to finally come awake slowly, but jumped upon seeing Midnight on the floor in front of him. He seemed to be gasping for air that he couldn't seem to get, Midnight not wanting him to pass out tried to calm him down.

"Hey hey Loki it's al'ight, calm down." She said gently knowing being loud would cause him to panic more. He seemed to panic less but his breathing was still a little fast so Midnight waited till he calmed down before speaking to him again.

"Hey Loki are ya calm now?" Loki said nothing but he did nod his head in confirmation. There was a small pause before Loki looked at Midnight with tears in his eyes, this made Midnight want to hug him but what he said next filled her with confusion and dread of what was to come.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Hate? Let me know in the comments. Until the marrow my friends.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry its so late. Please give me suggestions on what I should consider doing. I have a few things in mind but any suggestion may help me progress this further faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the marrow my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey, Loki are ya calm now?" Loki said nothing but he did nod his head in confirmation. There was a small pause before Loki looked at Midnight with tears in his eyes, this made Midnight want to hug him but what he said next filled her with confusion and dread of what was to come._

_"Do you know where my mommy is?"_

" 'Scuse me?" Midnight asked, bewildered by the question that Loki had asked to her. She looked at him and saw that he was still staring at her waiting patiently for an answer. Still not quite knowing what to say at the situation responded with an answer that she knew.  

"Well, Loki I would assume that she is on Asgard."

 "So where am I and who are you?"

"You're on earth curren'ly."

Loki looked at her in confusion, obviously not understanding the term.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ya on Midgard now."

"Why am I here?"

Not wanting to frighten Loki in his much younger state decided to stretch the truth a bit. Hearing stories of how the Liesmith knows when one is lying to him. 

'I don't really want to know if it is the same as a kid mentally.'

"Well Loki, I don't know exac'ly why ya were brough' here, but I know that Asgard wasn' safe for ya, at this moment."

"Why is it not safe?" Loki asked wanting to know more information as to why he was there.

Midnight thought back to when she was being explained everything and realized she forgot to ask Odin to explain why he wasn't safe.

'At least I don't have to lie about why.'

"Hones'ly I couldn' tell you cause I wasn' exac'ly told the whole story." 

Seeming satisfied Loki stopped asking questions. Right then Midnight remembered something. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My n'me is Midnight E'ergreen, but please just call me Midnight."

"Nice to meet you Miss Midnight."

"Hey, I had made san'wiches if ya wan'ed any."

"No thank you, though I am grateful for the offer." With that Midnight nodded and walked away towards the kitchen to collect her thoughts.

'What the hell just happened just now?'

'Why did he sound a kid a second ago?'

'Was that regression?'

'What am supposed to do with this?'

'Will this continue?' Midnight continued to sit in the chair for what seemed like hours before she heard the front door open. She got up to see who it was and saw Rufus coming into the door. Seeing him Midnight stood up and called him into the kitchen.

"What's up Midnight, you need something?"

"I need to tell ya some'hing tha' concerns Loki." 

Midnight explained everything that happened after Rufus had left for work. After she was done explaining they sat there for a minute in silence before Rufus spoke up.

"I'm going to check on Loki." Midnight nodded and went back to thinking.

Rufus walked back into the living room expecting to see Loki still there but upon entering he didn't see him. He looked to the door and saw that the door was open and realized what happened. 

'Dammit, Loki.' Rufus ran back into the kitchen to tell Midnight.

"Loki ran away!" Midnight jolted and turned to Rufus shocked.

"What do ya mean he ran away!" She asked jumping out of her seat.

"The front door was open and Loki nowhere in sight."

With that, both Rufus and Midnight began running through the nearby forest in search of Loki. They were calling out his name before they decided to separate and gather more ground. It was coming close to two hours of searching when Rufus stopped to think for a moment.

'If I was Loki where would I go to hide.' He pondered a moment before coming to the realization and began heading towards a more secluded area. He continued to his destination which was an opening that took him a river surrounded by bushes and trees. This river was connected to the waterfall further up somewhere in the mountain, and if followed it would continue down to the water purification plant a couple of miles away. As it was, though they lived pretty close to a small town most people didn't come this far in. Even Midnight didn't know about this area only himself. Though he was glad of this because it meant he had a place to think and be alone. He could understand why Loki would hide here.

 

'Speaking of the devil.' Rufus could see Loki sitting on a large rock on the bank of the river, his knees were up against his chest and his head was laying on top of them and he seemed to be humming. It didn't seem as if Loki heard him come into the area so he decided to walk forwards and sit on one of the slightly smaller rocks next to Loki. 

"It's nice isn't?"

With this Loki startled and looked at Rufus looking like he was going to bolt at any second.

"No no no don't run you're fine, I  won't hurt you if that is what you thinking." Rufus said talking slowly like to a child not wanting to scare them. Loki looked at him confused before speaking.

"Why would I think that sir?" Rufus paused in his response before turning to him.

"Nothing you need to worry about just me being cautious."

'I guess he came out of his regression.'

"Hey, Loki by any chance do you remember what happened or how you got here?" Loki thought about it but couldn't remember such events so he shook his head. Rufus hummed in response.

'I going to have to let Midnight know of this.' Rufus turned to Loki and saw that his eyes were closing.

"Hey, Loki do you wanna head back to the cabin?" Loki nodded and got off the rock, Rufus doing the same before walking back to the cabin. Upon opening the door Midnight came running up to them. She was about to ask Rufus if he had luck finding Loki when she saw him standing behind Rufus looking tired. She ushered them inside and took Loki hand and lead him upstairs to his room. Loki was too tired to ask Midnight if he was in trouble but at the same time, he didn't want too in case she became angry. 

They continued down the hall until they reached the same room Loki was in before. Midnight and Loki walked inside and she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Loki stopped walking into the room upon seeing her sitting on the bed. Loki began shivering and seemed to curl into himself. Midnight seeing this sat up and walked over to him.

"Loki wha' is the ma'ter?" She began reaching out to him to grab his shoulder, when Loki suddenly lashed out and back-handed Midnight, which caused her to fall to the ground. Shocked Midnight looked at Loki again and noticed that Loki had crumbled to the floor and curled himself into a ball, whimpering and mumbling something. Midnight was going to move closer to hear what he was saying but decided against it seeing how frightened looking he was. She decided to sit in front of him and just wait out this episode. 

'I wonder what brought this on.' They both continued to sit there on the floor in complete silence. When a half hour passed by Midnight decided to text Rufus.

(Hey Ru can you make some T)

(Y what is wrong) 

(Nothin to worry about just bring up 2 cups)

(Jasmine or Camomile?) 

(Camomile and w/ honey and 1 cube of sugar)

(OK) 

With that Midnight again waited for the tea to come up and for Loki to come out of his head. Not long after Midnight heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it a crack not wanting Rufus to see into the room. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Midnight looked over her shoulder and nodded before turning back.

"Yeah we're good."

Rufus looked a little unconvinced but shrugged and gave her the cups of tea before walking away to his bedroom. With that Midnight closed the door and turned back around to sit again when she saw that Loki was looking in her direction but still looking frightened but not greatly. Not saying anything Midnight walked over and handed Loki the cup of tea before going to sit down again when Loki spoke up. 

"I hit you."

She looked at him and then nodded.

"Yes ya did, but I don' blame ya."

"I should not have done so...." he hung is head before speaking up again, "I understand if you wa.. want to punish me for it." 

"Loki stop... I told ya alre-"

"NO! I need to be punished for my charge of harming my mistress!" 

"Loki I told ya I'm not your mistress!"

"Then WHAT do you WANT from me!"

"Ta help ya dammit, I want nothing to do with being your controller, I want nothing to do with punishing you or treating you less than an animal, none of it. Don't you get it, I want to help you because I view you as a friend NOT A SLAVE!" The silence was heavy and unnerving for both parties and for a while they both sat there not saying a word to each other until Loki spoke up quietly.

"Why... why would you want to be my friend. Me a monster that attacked your home, tried to enslave your people, and even now you are being forced to watch that very same monster. So I ask again... why?"

"That is why... your no monster. Monsters are not born, nor are they created, they are only labeled as such and I know that I am not labeling ya a monster, so in my eyes you're no monster. That is why you are considered my friend and nothing less then that." 

Loki by this point was crying and had his knees up to his chest, but looking at Midnight through damp and half-lidded eyes, though still silent. 

"Ya know ya remind me of someone I once knew a long time ago. He had believed that they were unwanted and the wanted to escape. She then goes on to tell Loki the adventures that her and her friend did and how much fun it was having a him as a friend and vise versa. "Ya know he once told me that after he met me he was happier than he had ever been because with me he felt that he didn' have ta worry about meeting his fam'ly's expectation for him." Loki intrigued sat up straighter and slowly relaxed.

"What happened to him."

"I don' know... just one day we were suppos'd to meet up before I moved away but he never showed up, since then I have not heard anything from him about how he was doing...though I feel I will be able to get my point across someday." Loki hummed and then again spoke up after a minute.

"I hope you find him Midnight." Midnight smiled softly and looked at Loki.

"So do I Loki... so do I."


End file.
